


And then, you act

by Aeris444



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Hate to Love, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Voyeurism, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 22:50:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11746824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: In the quite long list of embarrassing things that could happen to you, Merlin was pretty sure this was near the top!Getting caught while your friend with benefits is giving you a blow job in the locker room was bad. Getting caught by the guy you despised the most in the whole uni was another level altogether!





	And then, you act

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the first bonus challenge of Pornalot : Ennemies to lover
> 
> Not betaed

In the quite long list of embarrassing things that could happen to you, Merlin was pretty sure this was near the top!

Getting caught while your friend with benefits is giving you a blow job in the locker room was bad. Getting caught by the guy you despised the most in the whole uni was another level altogether!

Merlin looked at Cenred who still held the doorknob in his hand. He had stopped in his track and his eyes were fixed on Will’s head who was blessedly unaware of what was going on. He kept sucking Merlin’s cock like it was the most delicious candy ever.

Merlin wanted to say something but didn’t knew what… He should stop Will… He put his hand on his friend’s head in order to stop him just when Will did that thing with his tongue. Merlin couldn’t help but groan.

It attracted Cenred’s attention and Merlin met his gaze… His very dark and intense gaze. Where Merlin had been ready to see disgust he only saw heat.

He should have stopped Will but he only encouraged him with a stroke on his head and kept his gaze on Cenred. In a strange way, he felt even more turned on. Merlin had never thought to be an exhibitionist but Cenred’s eyes on him was making him shiver from anticipation.

The rational part of his brain knew that Cenred was an homophobic jock that seemed to enjoy making fun of Merlin and the other member of the LGBT club but at the moment, he was just a very handsome guy.

Merlin moaned as Will took him even more deeply in his mouth. That guy was really good! His moan seemed to have some effect on Cenred as he saw him tense and grip the doorknob so tight his knuckles were white.

From the, Merlin decided to put a show for his unexpected spectator. He moaned a little louder, gripped Will’s hair with more force, moved his hips more sensually. And he never moved his eyes from Cenred.

Soon, too soon, Merlin felt his climax approach. Will was getting at his faster, having put his hand around the base of Merlin’s cock only to accentuate the stimulation. Soon, Merlin wouldn’t be able to control anything.

“Mmm… Yes… Go on… Make me come.” He moaned, encouraging.

On the other side of the room, Cenred had let go of any pretense of control. He had finally let go on the door, only to hold himself against the wall with one arm when the other had disappeared inside his trousers. He was stroking himself and it only added to Merlin’s arousal.

And suddenly, it was too much. The heat in Merlin’s belly exploded and submerged his whole body as he came in Will’s mouth. He closed his eyes, overwhelmed by the sensations and whimpered as his orgasm washed over him.

It took him a few moments to come around after that. He had to lean against the lockers and he was panting heavily. When he opened his eyes, Will was standing again and nobody was watching them from the door. Cenred has left.

“Wow Merlin… You seemed to enjoy yourself.”

Merlin nodded. Will’s presence was now just an inconvenience and he wasn’t in the mood for small talk.

“Could you...hum… Help me?” Will asked, gesturing to his crotch.

“Don’t have time… Sorry…”

Merlin had already buttoned his jeans and he left without a look back to Will.

He had to find Cenred.

***

Merlin saw Cenred leaning against the library wall. Their eyes met. Merlin walked towards him. He stopped, close, really close to Cenred.

“So you like being sucked?” Cenred asked with his usual mocking tone.

“And you like watching a guy being sucked by another guy?”

Cenred didn’t answer. Merlin was already tired of this little game.

“And I’m sure you’re getting hard again just thinking about it!”

To emphasize his statement, Merlin grabbed Cenred’s and satisfactorily found he was indeed hard. He groaned and Merlin smiled.

“For an homophobic twat you quite like to be groped by a man… I wonder what else you’d like.”

“To get you on your knees to see if you’re as good as giving that at receiving.”

“Not here.”

Cenred nodded and grabbed Merlin’s wrist.

“Ever done it in a car?” He asked as he lead them towards the parking lot.

“Not in a Maserati.”

Cenred turned to Merlin and smiled. A smile without any mockery. A first for him. Merlin smiled in return and followed Cenred to his car.


End file.
